Mi nueva vida
by Otuki de Tsukiyomi
Summary: Mi nombre es Hinamuri Amu tengo 13 años, estudio el último grado de primaria, vivia con mi madre, padre y hermana, pero al tener un acuerdo mi madre y la madre de Utau me tengo que quedar en la casa de los Tsukiyomi, y me cambian de instituto y sentimientos confustos etc... MAL SUMMARY, pero denle una oportunidad primer FanFic :D


SIPNOSIS:

Mi nombre es Hinamuri Amu tengo 13 años estudio el último grado de primaria vivo con mi madre padre y hermana =3 pero mis sentimientos son confusos después de cambiarme de instituto...

Para mayores de 10 años ...

CAP 1

**/En el jerdin real/**

**Tadase: bueno eso es todo por hoy se pueden ir a sus casas **

**Todos: okey *levantándose y recogiendo sus mochilas***

**Pensamiento de Amu:**

**Qué bueno que ya termino la junta wiii por fin es viernes mañana sábado ahhh que genial c= a mi casa y de ahí TODO EL DIA EN PIJAMA!**

**Fin del pensamiento **

**Iba para mi casa cuando apareció Ikuto con su uniforme, mochila, orejas y cola de gato en el camino y me guiño el ojo**

**Ikuto: Nos vemos en mi casa...**

**Me quede en shock y solo le saque la lengua... en fin llegue a mi casa y ya estaba hecha la comida como siempre :9**

**Amu: mama que rico huele que es ?**

**Mama: Cámbiate**

**Amu: eh?**

**Mama: vete a cambiar ponte algo elegante que iremos a comer a la casa de una vieja amiga**

**Amu: okey*subiendo las escaleras***

**Bueno fue un poco raro pero al final me puse esto... cgi/set?.locale=es&id=56501138**

**Baje a la sala y mi mama ya estaba arreglada se veía muy bonita **

**Amu: que bonita mama, pero que va a pasar con ami y papa?**

**Mama: Papa y ami están comiendo en el restaurante que les gusta mucho, así que aproveche y yo voy a comer con mi mejor amiga Ayumi Tsukiyomi...**

**Pensamiento de amu:**

**que los tsukiyomi? por eso Ikuto me dijo que nos veríamos en su casa? bueno ten calma amu calma!**

**Fin del pensamiento de amu**

**Bueno al final me calme e íbamos en el carro a la casa y cundo la vi me sorprendí era una gran mansión con una fuente en la entrada..**

CAPITULO 2

**Amu: Sugoii...**

**Mama: listo amu ya llegamos bájate y ayúdame a bajar las cosas.**

**Amu: okei**

**Bajamos las cosas del carro pero inmediatamente los mayordomos nos las quitaron de las manos**

**Mama y amu: o_O Esta bien...**

**Ayumi : Amiga!-lo dijo muy feliz-**

**Mama: Ayumi! que gusto verte!**

**Pensamiento de Amu**

**wow esa señora se parece mucho a Utau, es identica...**

**Fin del pensamiento de Amu**

**Ayumi: el gusto es mio... y quien es esta jovencita tan linda?**

**Yo me sonroje un poco**

**Mama: Amu, presentate...**

**Amu: Mi nombre es Hinamuri Amu, tengo 13 años gusto en conocerla señora Ayumi...**

**Ayumi : el gusto es mio querida Amu... Bueno entremos :)**

**mama: Esta bien, ven Amu entremos ;)**

**Entramos y la casa era ENORME igual como parecia afuera, al entrar habia un gran candelabro en el techo, al lado izquierdo era el comedor, y un poco mas al fondo estaba la cocina, al lado derecho estaban los cuartos en donde dormian las personas que trabajaban ahi supongo yo , y en frente habia una gran puerta yo digo que era la puerta para salir al patio tracero y en los lados habian unas escaleras para subir al segundo piso.**

**Amu: Señora Ayumi..**

**Ayumi:si dime ...**

**Amu: Tiene hijos?**

**Ayumi: si claro Utau y Ikuto..**

**Pensamiento de Amu **

**sabia sabia que la señora Ayumi era la mama de Utau y de este gato pervertido bueno le diré que yo conozco a ambos si!**

**Amu: Señora Ayumi yo conosco a sus hijos somos muy buenos amigos :)**

**Ayumi: Hay qué bueno! Ikuto casi no tiene amigas y Utau por su carrera tampoco que bueno y por favor no me digas señora Ayumi, solo dime Ayumi está bien?**

**Amu: Okey :)**

**Al terminar de decir mi mama se puso feliz nose porque pero bueno, luego vi a Utau bajando de las escaleras se veia muy bonita usaba esto... cgi/set?.locale=es&id=56593384 de imediato me puse feliz por verla y ella igual**

**Utau: AMU!**

**Amu: UTAU!**

**Ambas corrimos y nos abrazamos y empezamos a platicar(NOTA: A las charas las deje en casa) y empezamos a hablar sobre todo lo que había sucedido en todo este tiempo e íbamos charlando y caminando para el comedor ...**

**xXx: Hola Amu...**

**Voltie de inmediato ya que esa voz se me hacia conocida al ver quien era me lleve una gran sorpresa ...**

CAPITULO 3

**Mire a ver quién era ... y era IKUTO muy bien vestido, para ser exactos de traje negro*O* se veia muy sexy... PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ! Bueno volviendo nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos hasta que Utau rompió nuestro contacto visual...**

**Utau: Ikuto ven vamos a comer todos ya.**

**Ikuto: vale pues...-lo dijo desganado-**

**Cuando todos estábamos en la mesa y sirviéndonos a un mayordomo se le cayó una bebida encima de mi**

**Amu: AHHH!**

**Mayordomo: lo siento señorita, lo siento **

**Ikuto se le salió una pequeña risita y yo lo mire con esa mirada de que lo quería matar**

**Utau y yo fuimos a su cuarto me dio un vestido muy lindo ( cgi/set?.locale=es&id=56838359) y todo lo que tenia de ese conjunto incluso zapatos**

**/En el cuarto de Utau/**

**Utau: Amu quédatelo yo nunca lo uso**

**Amu: incluyendo los accesorios y todo?**

**Utau: Si **

**Amu: todo? **

**Utau: que si ya ya VETE A BAÑAR!**

**Amu: okey okey-mientra movía las manos para que se calmara Utau-**

**Tome la ropa y Utau me guio al baño era una regadera muy grande, le agradecí y me metí a bañar**

**/En el baño del cuarto de Utau/**

**Amu: no puede ser, porque me paso a mí!-lo dije enfadada- **

**xXx: TOC,TOC!**

**Amu: me estoy bañando, en un momento salgo1**

**xXx: es urgente necesito entrar ...**

**Amu: está bien pero espéreme en unos 20 segundos salgo-mientras tomaba la toalla y me secaba-**

**xXx: ok 20...19...18...**

**QUE? ESTE DIA NO PODIA EMPEORAR?!**

**Amu: voy espere espere!-mientras se ponía la ropa interior-**

**xXx: 10...9...8...**

**Pensamiento de Amu**

**Listo el vestido ya lo tengo puesto1 ahora solo rejuntar la ropa sucia!**

**xXx: 3...2...1.. ya voy a entrar!**

**Justo antes de abrir la puerta yo ya estaba lista con todo mi cabello en mi lado derecho y con cabeza agachado solo le vi los zapatos eran negros**

**Amu: YA YA PASELE!-LODIJE ENOJADISIMA!-**

**xXx: hummm que linda...**

**me sonroje pero no sabía quién era... pero al subir mi cabeza vi que era **

**IKUTO!**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Ikuto POV**

**Al ver que el mayordomo le tiro la bebida encime me reí fue gracioso pero Amu con su mirada me quería matar...**

**Ayumi: oh Dios que barbaridad Utau por favor préstale tu ropa a Amu para que se duche y cambie...**

**Utau: Si mama, vamos Amu a mi cuarto.**

**Mama: Si hija yo aquí te espero .**

**Amu: okey mama me boy.**

**Bueno, después de ahí comí y me retiré de la mesa **

**Adónde vas ikuto?-dijo mi madre-**

**Voy a caminar-dije natural-**

**Ok ve hijo-dijo mi madre haciendo un movimiento con su mano de que me podía retirar y lo hice-**

**Después camine por todo el jardín, alrededor de la piscina y de ahí me fui al cuarto de utau para esperar a Amu...**

**Ikuto: TOC,TOC!**

**Amu: me estoy bañando, en un momento salgo!**

**Ikuto: es urgente necesito entrar ...**

**Amu: está bien pero espéreme en unos 20 segundos salgo-mientras se oía ruido-**

**Ikuto : ok 20...19...18...**

**Heheh solo pensaba en lo divertido que sería al saber quién era el que estaba molestando **

**Amu: voy espere espere!-lo dijo muy apresurada -**

**Mientras tanto yo seguía contando**

**10...9...8...**

**Se oia mucho ruido pero yo que se de las mujeres...**

**3...2...1.. ya voy a entrar!**

**Amu abrio la puesta un con la cabeza agachada**

**Amu: YA YA PASELE!-Lo dijo como si le salieran llamas de los ojos o nose -**

**Ikuto: hummm que linda...**

**Amu pov**

**Me salí de bañar con y al ir levantando la cabeza vi que era ikuto me enoje, sonroje y tenía miedo de lo que quería hacer**

**Amu: QUE HACES TU AQUI?!**

**Ikuto: Humm... te han crecido los pechos desde la última vez que nos vimos..**

**Me sonroje completamente y me tape el pecho con mi mano derecha y me fui a la cama de Utau Ikuto se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Utau y yo avente los zapatos al suelo para ponérmelos después busque crema para ponerme en las piernas y brazos busque en el tocador de Utau y por fin la encontré, subí mi pierna a la cama para ponerle crema al ver a Ikuto que empezó a sudar un poco me seguí poniendo crema mas provocativamente :3**

**Después me acerque a Ikuto y ya estaba sonrojado...**

**Amu: no puede ser que Tsukiyomi Ikuto este sonrojado sudando, ¿porque será?-lo dije sarcásticamente y le eché un poco del agua de mi pelo todavía mojado-**

**El solo se escondía en sus flequillos...**

**Hasta que el tomo mis hombros y me aventó a la cama dejándolo el encima de mi (NOTA: Todo estaba casi oscuro solo la luz del tocador de Utau estaba encendida)**

**Ikuto: tienes agua en el cuello te la quitare**

**Me empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello hasta llegar a mi cara**

**Ikuto: listo**

**Yo estaba completamente sonrojada y me intentaba zafarme pero el obviamente no me dejaba...**

**Amu: Ikuto déjame tengo que arreglarme y bajar porque si no van a venir y vernos as-**

**Ikuto me beso en la boca, el beso fue muy tierno pero yo quería zafarme**

**Amu: Ikuto porq-**

**De nuevo me beso pero ahora el beso fue un poco más salvaje**

**Ikuto: no digas nada o el siguiente será francés**

**como ya sabía cuál era ese tipo de beso era tentadora la oferta pero a la vez no quería pero bueno...**

**Amu: me tengo que ir que quieres que haga para que me dejes ir?-lo dije apurada y ansiosa-**

**Ikuto: hummm, ya se pídemelo amablemente.**

**Amu:m e sueltas por favor?- lo dije súper desganada y con pereza-**

**Ikuto: no más amable -dijo mientras se me acercaba a la cara-**

**Amu: ok ok!-respire muy profundo y me puse una carita de perro triste y dije-**

**Me sueltas por favor? Onee-chan-todavía con la carita-**

**PERO ESA FUE LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO...**

CAPITULO 5

**Ikuto me dejo sentarme en la cama yo obviamente me sonroje y voltee a mi lado derecho y cubriéndome con mis flequillos **

**Ikuto: Amu...-dijo con su voz de siempre-**

**Amu: nani?-volteando a ver a ikuto-**

**cuando volteé Ikuto me beso! asiendo que me fuera acostando de nuevo en la cama... POR FIN MI SUEÑO SE CUMPLIO EL SER BESADA POR IKUTO *:*(Creo que ese es mi sueño hehe)el beso duro tanto que teníamos que respirar...**

**Amu: PORQUE HISISTE E-Mientras Ikuto le tapaba boca-**

**Ikuto: Aver piensa en algun motivo...- me dijo con esa mira que hiciera que me perdiera en ella-**

**Amu: -recapacitando de la mirada de Ikuto- ammm... porque te gusta fastidiarme? no me gusto para nada que hicieras eso (NOTA: aun estando Ikuto encima de amu)**

**Ikuto: ahh no te gusto pues lo seguiré asiendo hasta que te gusta-acercándose a amu-**

**Amu: NO QUE?!**

**Ikuto de nuevo me beso pero él quiso meter su lengua en mi boca yo solo lo deje que probara un poco para que se quedara con ganas... termino ese beso apasionado pero fue muy corto**

**Ikuto: y ahora qué opinas?**

**Amu: nada mal -sonrojada y mientras él se quedaba a un costado mío-**

**Ikuto: Te sonrojaste princesa- volteando a verme-**

**Me quede impactada la oírlo decirme princesa**

**Amu: P-princesa?- voltea a verlo-**

**Ikuto: si tu eres mi princesa :)**

**Me pareció tan lindo que dijera eso pero lo tenía que arruinar con esto . /imgres?num=10&hl=es&biw=1600&bih=770&tbm=isch&tbnid=ZXltatSQ2c0ETM:&imgrefurl= ikuto_lover/31562260/&docid=Y4J1ISbyMvUDpM&imgurl= photo/57/12/31/ikuto_lover/1326988340590_ &w=500&h=281&ei=2YI1UNCKBseRiALl84E4&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=723&sig=101818694744483886485&page=1&tbnh=96&tbnw=171&start=0&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:68&tx=96&ty=42**

**Amu: AHHHHHHHH! **

**Ikuto: hehe- pero seguía mordiendo-**

**Amu: ya déjame maldito neko pervertido!- lo primero que se me ocurrió fue tocarle la cabeza-**

**Al tocarle la cabeza me sorprendió lo que paso...**

**A Ikuto le salieron sus orejas y cola de neko y comenzó a actuar como un verdadero neko me asuste un poco pero pensé que porque con nadie había sucedido solo yo no lo entiendo **

**Amu: Ikuto! vamos ya vuelve a la normalidad vamos!**

**Ikuto: Te amo Amu!-dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en mi regazo- **

**Amu: que?!-dije sonrojada!-**

**Pero no hice caso y me lo quite de encima y le eche de la poca agua que tenía en el pelo y rápidamente reacciono se desaparecieron sus orejas y cola.**

**Ikuto: que, que paso?**

**Amu: te hiciste neko porque te toque la cabeza me dijiste "te amo Amu!" y actuaste como neko te eche agua, reaccionaste y te estoy contando esto.- lo dije sumamente rápido pero al parecer el lo entendió-**

**Ikuto:-mientras se leventaba de la cama y se iva- humm no tengo nada de que disculparme solo dije la verdad ;)**

**Amu: que osa que lo que dijistes es verdad?!-sonrojada-**

**Ikuto: si nos vemos abajo amu...-mientras salia del cuarto -**

**Amu: que bueno eso lo pensare más tarde ahora tengo que arreglarme!**

**ya arreglada baje a la cocina**

**Amu: ya estoy ...**

**Mama: ahh que bueno Amu que bajaste estabamos a punto de comer ven sientate**

**Ayumi: señores**

**Señores: diganos señora Ayumi.**

**Ayumi: traigan la comida porfavor**

**Señores: Si seroñora Ayumi**

**Sirvieron la comida y todos comimos excepto Ikuto**

**Amu: Utau**

**Utau: si dime Amu.**

**Amu: Donde está Ikuto?**

**Utau: el no quiso esperarte comio y se fue a caminar por la casa o a su cuarto yo que se que tiene en la mente ...**

**Amu: Ahh ok gracias **

**Terminamos de comer y mi madre Utau y la señora Ayumi se quedaron conversando, por otro lago yo fui a buscar a Ikuto...**

**Amu: Bueno me retiro, todo estuvo muy rico Arigatou **

**Ayumi y Mama: ok**

**Amu: señora Ayumi puedo recorrer la casa**

**Ayumi: si claro **

**Amu: bueno ahora si me retiro**

**Ayumi : esta bien Amu diviertete**

**Sali a recorrer la casa para buscar a Ikuto porque no sabía a donde fue, recorrí toda la casa hasta que me perdí en el Jardín, todo era muy frondoso asi que no veía nada , cuando siento que algo o alguien me cubre los ojos y pone algo en mi espalda.**

**Amu: AYUDA! AYUDA! IKUTO!**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Ikuto pov **

**Vi a Amu salir de la casa y la seguí por toda la casa pero llego al Jardín que está muy frondoso y más adelante estaban los rosales pero aun a si la seguí... y me es oculte en los arbustos.**

**Se miraba muy linda buscándome asique quería que me encontrara la tome por detrás le cubri los ojos con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda le tome las manos (** . /imgres?hl=es&sa=X&biw=1600&bih=763&tbm=isch&tbnid=nFUbWjWP6S5arM:&imgrefurl= group/topic/3653/66&docid=A7H8PJ_j13K2HM&imgurl= photo/52/59/16/andrichu_naval/1257100140728_ &w=345&h=500&ei=aJE2UKTaApKFyQHO2oC4Dw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1051&vpy=363&dur=6111&hovh=270&hovw=186&tx=109&ty=164&sig=101823459572664745565&page=2&tbnh=133&tbnw=92&start=32&ndsp=39&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:32,i:207)

**Amu: AYUDA! AYUDA! AUXILIO IKUTO!**

**Le puse mi rostro en su pequeña espalda y olía muy bien como si se hubiera puesto un perfume con olor dulce **

**Fin de ikuto pov**

**Amu: QUIEN ES?! QUE QUIERES ?! DEJAME DEJAME!-Dije llorando por todo el miedo que tenia**

**xXx: Seras mia...- dijo una voz un poco familiar pero no tenia tiempo para pensar **

**Intente zafarme y lo logré pero como había rosales toda mi espalda desnuda se estaba cortando**

**Amu: AHHH! DUELE! -llorando aun y corriendo afuera de ese lugar seguía cortándome-**

**Esa persona me seguía y yo tenía mucho miedo y estaba sangrando por las cortadas así que fui a la fuente de la entrada volee a ver si me seguía al parecer no.**

**Ya iba a entrar pero alguien tomo mi brazo y me jaló y estaba en la pared y anfrente mio estaba Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Te asustaste?**

**Amu: SI -secándome las lagrimas-**

**Ikuto: no dijo que si te asuste en el jardín? **

**Amu: FUISTES TU?!**

**Ikuto: si**

**Amu:-mientras le da una cachetada y le grita- BAKA MIRA COMO ESTOY! ESTOY SANGRANDO Y ME HE LLEVADO EL SUSTO DE MI VIDA!COMO CREES QUE ESTOY?!-baja la mirada y lloras a mares e Ikuto aun con la cara volteando a la derecha-**

**Despues de calmarme un poco lo volee a ver **

**Amu: Ikuto tienes sangre ...**

**me le acerque al rostro y moje mi dedo con mi saliva y se la quite.**

**Amu: no eres tu... s-soy yo-mirando mi mano y efectivamente tenía sangre en ella- KUME, KUME, KUMENASAI!-Dije mientras lloraba de nuevo-**

**Ikuto: Porque dices eso?**

**Amu: porque te golpee -mientras me sentaba- **

**Ya sentada Ikuto se sentó a mi lado derecho y yo cubrí mi cara con mi mano toda ensangrentada.**

**Ikuto: si quieres desahógate no me importara...**

**No lo pensé dos veces y llore a mares enfrente del pero aun con mis manos en la cara, el tomo mi cabeza y la puso en su regazo, me importo un puerro lo que hiciera yo solo quería desahogarme, ya que estaba más calmada me senté de nuevo y voltee a mi lado izquierdo no quiera que me viera con mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero el tomo mi barbilla y saco un pañuelo que tenía en su saco le puso un poco de su saliva y limpio la sangre de mi rostro.**

**Amu: arigato- con sueño y recostándose en el hombro de Ikuto- Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: que.**

**Amu p-porque hiciste eso-quedándose dormida-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chicas quieren que Amu haga algo pervertido el siguiente capitulo?¬3¬ Diganme ustedes mandan... Jazmin***

**CAPITULO 7**

**Ikuto Pov**

**Amu: QUIEN ES?! QUE QUIERES ?! DEJAME DEJAME!-dijo con una voz que nunca habia oido estaba llorando-**

**Ikuto: Seras mia-**

**Yo queria ternimar de decir la oracion pero Amu no me dejo, intento zafarse y lo logró pero como había rosales toda su espalda delicada y desnuda se estaba cortando.**

**Amu: AHHH! DUELE! -decia llorando y corriendo hacia la salida de aquel lugar-**

**Yo la persegui e intantando la segui hasta la fuente de la entrada volteo a ver atras y me escondi en los arbustos de la entrada.**

**ella estaba a punto de entrar cundo la jalo del brazo y la puse en la pared y yo estaba enfrente de ella**

**Ikuto: Te asustaste?**

**Amu: SI -mientras se secaba las lagrimas-**

**Ikuto: no dijo que si te asuste en el jardín? **

**Amu: FUISTES TU?!**

**Ikuto: si**

**Amu:-mientras me dio una cachetada y me gritaba- BAKA MIRA COMO ESTOY! ESTOY SANGRANDO Y ME HE LLEVADO EL SUSTO DE MI VIDA!COMO CREES QUE ESTOY?!-ella bajo la mirada y lloro a mares y yo aun con la cara volteando a la derecha por la cachetada-**

**Despues de calmarse un poco me dijo **

**Amu: Ikuto tienes sangre ...**

**se acerco a mi rostro y mojo su dedo con su saliva y me la quito.**

**Amu: no eres tu... s-soy yo-mirando mi mano y efectivamente tenía sangre en ella- KUME, KUME, KUMENASAI!-Dijo mientras lloraba de nuevo-**

**Ikuto: Porque dices eso?**

**Amu: porque te golpee -mientras se sentaba- **

**Ya sentada yo me sente a su lado derecho y ella se cubrío la cara con la mano toda ensangrentada.**

**Ikuto: si quieres desahógate no me importara...**

**No lo penso dos veces y lloro como yo nunca la habia visto enfrente de mi pero aun con mis manos en la cara, tome su cabeza y la puse en mi regazo, , ya que estaba más calmada se sento de nuevo y volto a su lado izquierdo no quiera que la viera con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero tome su barbilla y sace un pañuelo que tenía en mi saco le puse un poco de mi saliva y limpio la sangre de su rostro.**

**Amu: arigato- con sueño y recostándose en mi hombro - Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: que.**

**Amu p-porque hiciste eso-quedándose dormida-**

**Ikuto: Amu.. no me dejaste terminar la oracion ... oh se quedo dormida.. que tiena se ve asi-Mientras la carga y va a la casa-**

**/En el comedor/**

**Ayumi y mama de Amu: Ikuto! AMU!**

**Ikuto: shhhhhh Amu esta dormida **

**Utau: Vamos Ikuto tenemos que llevarla a-Cuando de las cortadas en la espalda de Amu- IKUTO QUE LE PASO A AMU?!**

**Ikuto: primero la llevo al cuarto de huéspedes y luego te dijo..-Subiendo las escaleras-**

**Utau me acompaño a subir a Amu al cuarto de huespedes y despues me pregunto**

**Utau: QUE LE HISTES IKUTO TSUKIYOMI?!-lo dijo tan enojada como nunca la habia visto-**

**Ikuto: eto..amm. ah si -dije nervioso-mira lo que paso f-cuando Amu sale del cuarto-**

**Ikuto y Utau: AMU?!**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Cap. anterior**

**Ikuto: eto..amm. ah si -dije nervioso-mira lo que paso f-cuando Amu sale del cuarto-**

**Ikuto y Utau: AMU?!**

**Capitulo 8**

**Ikuto pov**

**Ikuto y Uatu: AMU?!**

**Amu: m-me duele l-la espalda - mientras cae al suelo pero Ikuto la atrapa**

**Amu: I-Ikuto ayúdame **

**Ikuto: Amu? ****Amu? -dije mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a la cama-**

**Utau: le hablare a mi mama y a la mama de amu-mientras baja las escaleras-**

**Ikuto: VE YA!- mientras le gritaba desde el cuarto-**

**/En el comedor/**

**Utau: AMU SE HA DESMALLADO!**

**Ayumi y mama de Amu: QUE?!-Mientras subían las escaleras hacia el cuarto donde estaba con Amu-**

**Ikuto que ha pasado?!-dijo la mama de Amu con al parecer lo que oia un nudo en la garganta-**

**N-no lo se solo salio del cuarto s- Cuando siento que me jalan el saco-**

**E-estoy no se preocupen solo me duele la espalda- Dijo Amu debil-**

**En ese momento la mama de Amu me dijo que la pusiera boca bajo para observar si espalda -**

**Mama: OH DIOS MIO! AMU QUE TE HISISTES HIJA?!**

**Ayumi: nana! nana!**

**Nana: si señora?**

**Ayumi: tráeme gasas y agua oxigenada de inmediato!- le grito a la nana-**

**Nana: si señora**

**Amu: quiero hablar con Ikuto a s-solas-Mientras hacia una seña con la mano para que ellas se fueran y con la otra mano me jalaba el saco-**

**Todas: Ok **

**Ayumi se me acerco al oido y me dijo**

**Cuida de ella yo convenceré a su mama para que deje que ella pase la noche aqui y hablaremos del cabio de escuela ok**

**Yo solo hise una mueca que decia que si, despues todas salieron y yo me quede con Amu**

**CAPITULO 9:**

**Cuida de ella yo convenceré a su mama para que deje que ella pase la noche aqui y hablaremos del cabio de escuela ok**

**Yo solo hise una mueca que decia que si, despues todas salieron y yo me quede con Amu**

**Capitulo 9**

**Amu pov **

**Recuerdo averme dormido en el hombro de Ikuto y desperte en una cama me levate de la cama pero me sentia rara bueno en fin, me pare y oi por la puerla una conversacion creo que de Ikuto y Utau, pero abri la puerta y me senti peor...**

**Ikuto y Uatu: AMU?!**

**Amu: m-me duele l-la espalda - mientras caia al suelo pero Ikuto lme atrapo-**

**Amu: I-Ikuto ayúdame...**

**despues todos conversaban pero no oia bien solo dije**

**Amu: quiero hablar con Ikuto a s-solas-Mientras hacia una seña con la mano para que ellas se fueran y con la otra mano le jalaba el saco-**

**Despues la señora Ayumi se acerco a Ikuto y le susurro algo luego los quedamos solos en el cuarto...**

**Fin de Amu pov**

**Amu: No me contestaste mi pregunta.**

**Ikuto: Es por que no me dejastes terminar la oracion yo dije: Seras mi amor... pero como salistes corriendo yo solo dije seras mia... ¬¬ Todo claro ahora? ¬¬**

**Amu: si neko hentai :J -mientras me acostaba en la cama e ikuto hacia lo mismo-**

**El se acosta ami derecha y lo voltee a ver y el hiso lo mismo**

**Amu: OHH! Todavia no te has quitado la sangre de la cara-**

**Puse un poco de saliva en mi dedo pulgar y se la comencé a quitar el solo se sonrojo-**

**Ikuto: Amu...**

**Cuando de repente me abrazo lo hiso muy fuerte yo solo alcanze a poner mis manos en su pecho pero como me dolia la espalda y los brazos grite muy fuerte pero el estaba como en shock **

**Amu: Ikuto dejame me duela mucho y-**

**Cuando de besa, pero este fue un beso tierno despues de eso me solto pero...**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Cap. anterior**

**Cuando de repente me abrazo lo hiso muy fuerte yo solo alcanze a poner mis manos en su pecho pero como me dolia la espalda y los brazos grite muy fuerte pero el estaba como en shock **

**Amu: Ikuto dejame me duela mucho y-**

**Cuando de besa, pero este fue un beso tierno despues de eso me solto pero...**

**Capitulo 10**

**Amu: PORQUE HACES ESO A CAD-**

**Ikuto me tapo la boca con su mano, yo obio que me sonroje y puso su frente en la mia **

**Ikuto: porque te amo ya te lo habia dicho aquella ves... pero creo que no lo tomaste en cuenta ¬¬**

**Amu: CLARO QUE NO EN ESE TIEMPO SIEMPRE BROMEBAS CONMIGO...-y dije un poco molesta-**

**Ikuto: bueno, vavonos a la sala alla te esperan para curarte esas feas cortadas ;)**

**Bueno, de ahi nos levantamos y bajamos las escaleras y estaban todas con las caras palidas y una señora con una bandeja que tenia agua oxigenada y gasas. En fin me curaron y en todo ese tiempo Ikuto se me quedaba mirando fijamente **

**Amu: humm**

**Mama de Amu: Amu**

**Amu: si?**

**Mama de amu: tendras que quedarte aqui hasta que termines todos tus estudios...**

**Amu: QUE?!-dije sorprendida pero a la vez feliz porque estaria cercas de Ikuto-**

**Mama: Si, mira Amu esque Utau tiene que ponerse al corriente con la escuela ya que al estar contando no ha podido ponerse al corrien ya tube un acuerdo con la señora Ayumi y esta perfecto.**

**Utau: andale di que si porfas- poniendo carita de perrito-**

**Amu: Okei, mama pero que pasra ya mero es mi graduacion **

**Mama: si amu mira tendras una semana para despedirte pero tendras tu baile de graduacion en la nueva escuela esta bien?**

**Amu: si eso creo-desanimada-**

**Despues de ahi me despedi de Uatu y la señora Ayumi Ikuto se desaparecio pero bueno en fin.**

**Papa: QUE ? A LA-LA CASA DE UN CHICO?!**

**Mama: si papa ahi vive un chico pero tambien hay mujeres **

**Mi mama trato de convenser a mi papa y si lo logro que bien ahora el problema sera contarle a los guardianes... **

**CAPITULO 11**

**Cap. anterior**

**Despues de ahi me despedi de Uatu y la señora Ayumi Ikuto se desaparecio pero bueno en fin.**

**Papa: QUE ? A LA-LA CASA DE UN CHICO?!**

**Mama: si papa ahi vive un chico pero tambien hay mujeres **

**Mi mama trato de convenser a mi papa y si lo logro que bien ahora el problema sera contarle a los guardianes... **

**Capitulo 10**

**Despues de oir eso mi mama me dijo que bajara a la cosina.**

**Mama: Amu tu papa y yo hablamos y te damos permiso para que te quedes con los Tsukiyomi para que ayudes a Utau. **

**Amu: Enserio?!-emocionada-**

**Papa: si... pero tendras que hablarno cada finde semana y aveces te visitaremos ok?**

**Amu: si si si si gracias gracias gracias! XD**

**Ami: Onee-chan ya no estara aqui'?-queriendo llorar-**

**Amu: si ami pero vendré de ves en cuando ok ;) esuqe tengo que ir para derrotar a todos los malvados monstruos que viven ahi ok?**

**Ami: ok!**

**Y asi paso el sabado y domingo cuando llega el lunes y decirle a los guardianes la terrible noticia-**

**/En el gardin real/**

**Yaya: AMU-CHI!**

**Rima: Hola amu**

**El resto: hola Amu! :)**

**Tadase: Amu te ocurre algo?**

**Amu: no no es nada-mientras me salian lagrimas-**

**Yaya: que tienes Amu-chii? **

**Amu: Ran, Miki , Suu diganle yo no puedo- mientras oculto mi mirada en mis flequillos-**

**Miki: lo que pasa es que...**

**Ran: Amu se va a ir de la escuela**

**Su: y terminar sus estudios en la escuela donde va Uatu-chan**

**Las 3: y se va a vivir con los Tsukiyomi!**

**TODOS : QUEEE?!**

**Amu: si ...-sentandose en el suelo- ya no los vere nunca mas :'c**

**Rima: claro que si nos veremos te iremos a visitar :)**

**Yaya: sii y saldremos de compras y a comprar helado y y**

**Nagihiko: Si Amu no te preocupes pero si es ashi el asinto te tengo que decir algo muy importante**

**Amu: bien... me quede mirando a Tadase estaba enojado o nnose pero tenia una cara que tenia un puchero de ahi Nagihiko me llebo de bajo de un arbol que estaba al lado de un peñasco**

**Amu: ahora si dime...- un poco mas relajada-**

**Nagihiko: mira Amu... y-yo so-soy Na-na... AMU YO SOY NADEISHKO!**

**Amu: que? que?-caminando hacia atras-**

**Cuando menos me di cunta ya estaba callendo por el peñasco...**

**Nagihiko: AMU! -extendiendo su mano-**

**Amu: NAGIHIKO! ... IKUTO!- cerrando mis ojos-**

**Cuando siento que alguien me cargo como princesa y abri mis ojos y vi que era Ikuto con sus orejas y cola de neko de ahi no me dejo en la escuela sino que me llevo a una colina en la cual se podia ver la escuela**

**Amu: Ikuto bajame ya tengo que regresar**

**Ikuto: claro... que no ahora eres mia -poniendo una sonrisita-**

**Amu: BAJAME YA!**

**El de inmediato lo hiso(en la colina)y me aleje de inmediato de el **

**Ikuto: porque te alejas?**

**Amu:porque no me histes caso a la primera ves que te lo pedi-con el tono de mi personalidad "cool & spicy"**

**Ikuto: Ha! asi es como me das las gracias por salvarte la vida?**

**Amu:Si**

**Ikuto: pues no las acepto ¬¬**

**Amu: y como quiere que se las de "majestad"?! ya me tengo que ir !**

**Ikuto: con um beso... ¬3¬**

**Amu: en la mejilla sierto?- nerviosa y sonrojada-**

**Ikuto: si asi lo quieres**

**Amu: pero despues de eso me llevas al jardin real?**

**Ikuto: si...**

**Le pedi que se agachara para poder darle el beso y cuando se lo iva a dar el muy BAKA se volteo y se lo di en la boca**

**Amu: BAKA HENTAI NEKO!-sonrojada como tomate-**

**Ikuto: listo ;)ahora si acepto tus disculpas... Tomatito **

**Amu: YA BAMONOS!-jalandolo de su oreja neko-**

**Ikuto: oye oye eso duele ¬¬**

**Llegamos a la entrada del Jardin Real pero ikuto me siguio hasta la mesa donde estaban Rima y Yaya.**

**Amu: Rima, Yaya donde están los chicos?**

**Rima: salieron a buscarte amu**

**Yaya: amu-chi que bueno que estas bien!**

**Rima: mira lo que pasa es que **

***FLASHBACK***

**Nagihiko: MINNA! AMU CALLO POR EL PEÑASCO!**

**Todos: que?!**

**Tadase: Rima Yaya quedense aqui a terminar Nagihiko y yo iremos a investigar**

**Yaya: pero yo quiero ir tambien!**

**Rima: Yaya...**

***FIN DEL FLASBACK***

**xXx: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!**

**CAPITULO 12**

**Capitulo anterior**

**Llegamos a la entrada del Jardin Real pero ikuto me siguio hasta la mesa donde estaban Rima y Yaya.**

**Amu: Rima, Yaya donde están los chicos?**

**Rima: salieron a buscarte amu**

**Yaya: amu-chi que bueno que estas bien!**

**xXx: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!**

**Capitulo 12**

**Ikuto pov**

**Seguí a Amu hasta el Jardin ese donde se la pasa el todo el tiempo y me dolia aun mi oreja¬¬**

**Amu: Rima, Yaya donde están los chicos?- le dijo a la de pelo abundante y rubio-**

**Rima: salieron a buscarte amu**

**Yaya: amu-chi que bueno que estas bien!-dijo la niña qe se creia bebe-**

**Rima: mira lo que pasa es que **

**Y dijeron toda la hisria en eso yo me fui y me recarge en un poste que estaba por ahi xD**

**xXx: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!**

**De inmediato volee y vi que era el mini rey ya con su cambio de personalidad**

**Ikuto: que quieres mini-rey**

**Tadase: DEJA A AMU EN PAS!**

**Ikuto: porque deberia de aserlo- con esta cara** ** . /imgres?num=10&hl=es&biw=1600&bih=770&tbm=isch&tbnid=R32TcRj3q01mtM:&imgrefurl= forumtopic-98851/who-is-your-favorite-thief%3Fpg%3D17&docid=uBgCSJWruhKU6M&imgurl= . /i/spire4/02252008/2/0/4/0/2040836055d300_ &w=600&h=341&ei=CFhJUJb8IbDoiALch4CIBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=467&vpy=454&dur=933&hovh=169&hovw=298&tx=146&ty=101&sig=101818694744483886485&page=1&tbnh=102&tbnw=180&start=0&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:0,i:129-**

**Despues de decir eso tome a Amu de la cintura y sali de ahi convertido en Black Lynx... y el minirey me siguio el con su transformación de personalidad**

**Amu: IKUTO QUE ESTAS ASIENDO?!**

**Ikuto: Raptarte querida Amu -con sonrisa pervet-**

**Amu: Q-QUE?**

**Mientras decia eso ya estabamos en el aire y llendo de brinco en brinco. Amu se tomo inmediatamente de mi cuello asercandose mucho a mi y me gritaba diciendo que la bajara**

**Amu: IKUTO YA BAJAME! **

**Ikuto: no-mientras voltea atras-**

**Tadase: -gritando- HOLY CROWN!**

**Inmediatamente lo esquive y Amu se asusto y se agarro como un mono en todo mi torso**

**Amu: AHHH!**

**Ikuto: vamos Amu lejos de aqui**

**Amu: queee?!**

**Tadase: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!**

**Perdimos al mini rey y baje en las afueras de la ciudad, y baje a Amu con delicadesa como una princessa pero ella estaba en shock y toda despeinada se veia muy graciosa xD y solte una risita y eso fue lo que hiso que saliera de su trance(NOTA: ya no convertido en Black Lynx)**

**Amu: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO BAKKA?! PORQUE HISISTES ESO?!-mientras elevaba su mano empuñada directo para darme un puñetazo pero lo detuve con mi mano- **

**Ikuto: que ases Amu?**

**Amu elevo su otra mano y paso lo mismo **

**Ha!... ya vi lo que susedio Ikuto ...Porque eres tan celoso-dijo Amu con una sonrisa picara y volteándome a ver-**

**Ikuto: celoso yo pff calla Amu **

**Ikuto pensamiento**

**MALDICION MEDIO EN EL BLANCO!**

***fin de pensamiento***

**Amu: que pasa ? te pregunte algo indevido?-dijo ironicamente-**

**Ikuto: Amu... -dije acerdandome a ella-**

**Amu: n-nani?-dijo sonrojada topando con la pared- (NOTA: estaban en un callejón) que que ases?- tomandola de las manos(dejandola inmovilisada)-**

**Yo estaba enfrente de su pequeño cuerpo y baje mi mirada para decirle eso a los ojos**

**Ikuto: Amu...y-yo quiero q-qu-**

**xXx: Ikuto? eres tu?**

**CAPITULO 13**

**Ikuto: que ases Amu?**

**Amu elevo su otra mano y paso lo mismo **

**Ha!... ya vi lo que susedio Ikuto ...Porque eres tan celoso-dijo Amu con una sonrisa picara y volteándome a ver-**

**Ikuto: celoso yo pff calla Amu **

**Ikuto pensamiento**

**MALDICION MEDIO EN EL BLANCO!**

***fin de pensamiento***

**Amu: que pasa ? te pregunte algo indevido?-dijo ironicamente-**

**Ikuto: Amu... -dije acerdandome a ella-**

**Amu: n-nani?-dijo sonrojada topando con la pared- (NOTA: estaban en un callejón) que que ases?- tomandola de las manos(dejandola inmovilisada)-**

**Yo estaba enfrente de su pequeño cuerpo y baje mi mirada para decirle eso a los ojos**

**Ikuto: Amu...y-yo quiero q-qu-**

**xXx: Ikuto? eres tu?**

**Capitulo 13**

**xXx: Ikuto? eres tu?**

**Ikuto pov**

**Justo cuando estaba a punto de morder ahora la nariz de Amu alguien me hablo, voltee y vi que era mi primo Takumi Usui y de inmediato me quite de la posision en la que estaba **

**Ikuto: yo-mientras se aserca asaludarlo-**

**Usui: Oye Ikuto me quedare contigo por el siguiente trimestre y estudiaremos en la misma escuela ok-voltea a ver a Amu- oye quien es ella tu novia pero si es muy pequeña?**

**Ikuto: humm eso es lo que quiero pero uff**

**Me aserque a Amu y estaba muy sonrojada**

**Ikuto: Amu ven te quiero presentar a alguien...**

**Amu: ehh?**

**Ikuto: Amu, el es mi primo Takimi Usui, Usui ella es Hinamori Amu**

**Amu: Mucho gusto-haciendo reverencia-**

**Usui: el gusto es mio-haciendo reverencia-**

**Ikuto: bueno Usui nos vamos tengo que ir a dejarla a su casa para que tome sus cosas y se valla a la casa**

**Usui: VA A VIVIR CON NOSOTROS?**

**Ikuto: se asi lo decidio mama..**

**Amu pov**

**Cuando Ikuto voleo yo me que de en ese lugar no queria interferir en sus platicas y eso pero estaba totalmente sonrojada cuando Ikuto me llamo...**

**Ikuto: Amu, el es mi primo Takimi Usui, Usui ella es Hinamori Amu**

**Amu: Mucho gusto-haciendo reverencia-**

**Usui: el gusto es mio-haciendo reverencia-**

**El era lindo tanto en exterior como en interior haha**

**Ikuto: bueno Usui nos vamos tengo que ir a dejarla a su casa para que tome sus cosas y se valla a la casa**

**Usui: VA A VIVIR CON NOSOTROS?**

**Ikuto: se asi lo decidio mama..**

**Despues de ahi me escondi en la espalda de Ikuto ya que paresio que no le agrado la idea y le susurre a Ikuto que si ya nos ivamos el accedio y nos despedimos**

**Amu: sayonara usui-kun**

**Usui: Sayonara Amu-chan**

**Nos fuimos caminando y me dolian demasiado mis pies hasi que le pedi a Ikuto que pararamos a descansar un rato en un parque que estaba alli y nos sentamos en una banca que estaba en frente de una fuente**

**Ikuto: recuerdas?**

**Amu: eh?**

**Ikuto: ahi cuando te estabamos comiendo el heladode chocolate -voltea a ver a Amu con una picara sonrisa-**

**Amu: ahh si... y quiero que no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor-ordenando**

**Ikuto se acosto en el regazo de Amu**

**Amu: quitate**

**Ikuto: No**

**Amu: Vamos Ikuto-mientras pone su mano en la cabeza de el sercas de sus orejitas-**

**Ikuto: ahh se ve que no entiendes**

**Amu: d-de que estas hablando?**

**Ikuto: Amu, se ve que me quieres mucho**

**Amu:-sonrojada- QUE PORQUE ESTAS DICIENDO ESO?**

**Ikuto: recuerda mis orejas son mi debilidad**

**Quite inmediatamente mi mano de sus orejas y quite la cabeza de Ikuto de mi regazo dejandola caer asi en frio.**

**Ikuto: OYE ESO DUELE ¬¬**

**Amu: no me importa! xp-sacando la lengua con los ojos cerrados-**

**Solo senti que alguien tomo mi lengua y al abrir mis ojos era ese baka de Ikuto viendola de arriba abajo de lado a lado.**

**Amu: que esstass assiendo?/NOTA: imaginen que les estasn agarrando la lengua y dicen eso okey/**

**Ikuto: humm... tu lengua se ve bonita dejame ver si sabe bien-con cara pervert-**

**Amu: no no no no no no dejame!-sale corriendo-**

**Corri por todo el parque hasta que no lo vi bueno eso fue divertido despues fui y me recarge en un arbol **

**xXx: ya te encontre...**

Chicas esta es mi idea para otra nove okis comenten si les gusto

Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu tengo 16 años y comenzare la preparatoria y mi madre quiere que sea actriz asique estudiare en la prepa "para futuros famosos de Japón" asco...  
yo quiero ser una gran pianista ya que amo la música...eso es lo que mi madre no entiende.

Pero aun sigo con el tema de purificar huevos X con mi chara neko Akita, pero le dijo Aki, pero en esa batalla y después con la escuela, mis sentimientos no están claros...

** s/8017352/8/Una-historia-hecha-realidad**

**CAPITULO 14**

**Quite inmediatamente mi mano de sus orejas y quite la cabeza de Ikuto de mi regazo dejandola caer asi en frio.**

**Ikuto: OYE ESO DUELE ¬¬**

**Amu: no me importa! xp-sacando la lengua con los ojos cerrados-**

**Solo senti que alguien tomo mi lengua y al abrir mis ojos era ese baka de Ikuto viendola de arriba abajo de lado a lado.**

**Amu: que esstass assiendo?/NOTA: imaginen que les estasn agarrando la lengua y dicen eso okey/**

**Ikuto: humm... tu lengua se ve bonita dejame ver si sabe bien-con cara pervert-**

**Amu: no no no no no no dejame!-sale corriendo-**

**Corri por todo el parque hasta que no lo vi bueno eso fue divertido despues fui y me recarge en un arbol **

**xXx: ya te encontre...**

**CAPITULO 14**

**Amu pov**

**xXx: ya te encontre**

**Amu: nani?(que?)**

**Mire hacia arriba y estaba arriba ikuto mirandome pero luego bajo**

**Ikuto: por que lo haces mas dificil?-dijo mirandome y con una sonrisa pervert-**

**Amu: -sonrojada- n-no iva a dejar que me hisieras algo -infla los cachetes-**

**Ikuto: no no hare algo que odies-volteandose y con la mirada a ningun lugar y sus manos en los bolsillos-**

**Amu: bueno me boy, sayonara Ikuto**

**Ikuto: ...(no responde)**

**Amu: humm-pensando-**

**Fui hacia donde estaba el y me pare de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla y e Ikuto al percatarse de mi beso se sonrojo?...Y YO COMO PUDE AVER HECHO ESO?!. He pero lo hecho esta hecho que mas **

**Me fui a mi casa llegue y eran como las 4:45 de la tarde y mi mama me regaño por llegar tan tarde pero como dije que era asunto de los guardiames se puede decir que me quito el castigo ^_^ y me fui a mi cuarto**

**Ran/Miki/Suu: Amu-chan!**

**Amu: he como estan chicas **

**Ran: pues bien jaja**

**Miki/Suu: Amu-chan podemos preguntarte algo?**

**Amu: si chicas claro**

**Mama: Amu ven te tengo que decir algo importante**

**Amu: ya boy, chicas en un momento me preguntan okey :)**

**Charas: si esta bien amu-desanimadas-**

**/EN LA COSINA/**

**Amu: que pasa mama-sentandose en el comedor**

**Mama: Amu, mira el papeleo fue mucho mas rapido de lo que esperamos y te iras mañana a la casa de los Tsukiyomi y el miercoles ya estaras en la escuela nueva.**

**Amu: mama ¿pero como? tan rapido?**

**Mama: si, bueno mañana te despides de todos tus amigos ok**

**Amu: si**

**/en el cuarto de amu/**

**charas: ya oimos todo amu**

**Amu: bueno... asi fue y pues no se puede hacer nada... bueno me cambiare**

**Me cambie y como estaba haciendo un poco de calo me puse esto: cgi/set?.locale=es&id=58947576**

**Yo no no queria despedirme de mis amigos no comenze allorar asi que fui a mi balcon para despejar un poco mi mente**

**Ikuto: porque lloras**

**Amu: ahhh me espantastes baka!**

**Ikuto: asi que... ya mañana en mi casa eh..**

**Amu: si a mi tampoco me agrada la idea**

**Ikuto: humm**

**Amu: y a todo esto porque te sonrojastes en el parque en la mañana?**

**Creo que a Ikuto no le agrado mi pregunta y miro a otro lado/NOTA: estaba sentado en el balcon/**

**Ikuto: Amu**

**Amu: nani?**

**Ikuto: mm nada **

**Amu: ahora me dices**

**Ikuto: no**

**- si**

**- no**

**- si**

**- no**

**Amu: bueno dejando de lado esto no me has respondido- mirada picara-**

**Ikuto: Porque... ese hjdfgkjfg-susurro-**

**Amu: que?**

**Ikuto: porque ese fue jhfgdjhgdkjhgk-susurrando-**

**Amu: que?!**

**Ikuto : PORQUE ESE FUE MI PRIMER BESO QUE ME DA UNA CHICA ! YA CONTENTA!**

**Ikuto pov**

**No puede ser yo dije eso?! ya que mas da pero siento mi cara caliente? que me pasa? demonios **

**Ikuto: me b-**

**Amu: Sabes**

**Amu me interrupio voltee a ver a amu y estaba sonrojada**

**Amu: ese fue el primer beso que le doy a alguien que no sea mi papa/NOTA: hagande cuenta que fue su primer beso okey xD/ bueno me refiero a un hombre**

**Me quede impactado al oir eso demasiado no no lo podia creer**

**Ikuto: y este sera el segundo beso que doy Amu**

**Amu: que?!**

**Bese a Amu en su suave mejilla, pero no en el centro sino cercas de sus labios**

**Amu: que porque hisistes eso?**

**Ikuto: porque yo...**

**Mama: Amu ven ya esta lista la cena**

**Amu: ahh me lo dices el martes**

**Ikuto: aaa si claro**

**Me fui de su balcon con el cambio de personalidad con yoru pero no podia evitar sentir mi cara arder al recordar el beso de Amu QUE DIABLOS ME PASA? Nunca me habia puesto asi...**

**Amu Pov**

**Porque siento mi mejilla la siento demasiado caliente**

**Mama: Amu-chan estas bien?**

**Amu: si si eso creo **

**Despues de cenar me retire y me fui a mi cuarto pero Ikuto me hace enojar y se burla de mi pero aun asi me agrada que este conmigo... AMU QUE DICES!**

**Ran: Amu-chan ya duermete mañana tienes que decirle a todos sobre eso..**

**Miki: si es sierto ya a dormir-apagando la luz-**

**Suu: Buenas noches-desu**

**Amu: buenas ahhh-bosteso- noches**

**Les gusto? espero que si bueno digan si les gustaria que si hisiera la nove (la que puse el resumen el otro cap) ok?**

**Jazmin***

**CAPITULO 15**

**Capitulo anterior**

**Amu Pov**

**Porque siento mi mejilla la siento demasiado caliente**

**Mama: Amu-chan estas bien?**

**Amu: si si eso creo **

**Despues de cenar me retire y me fui a mi cuarto pero Ikuto me hace enojar y se burla de mi pero aun asi me agrada que este conmigo... AMU QUE DICES!**

**Ran: Amu-chan ya duermete mañana tienes que decirle a todos sobre eso..**

**Miki: si es sierto ya a dormir-apagando la luz-**

**Suu: Buenas noches-desu**

**Amu: buenas ahhh-bosteso- noches**

**Capitulo 15**

**Amu pov**

**Me desperté y vi en el reloj que eran las 7:25 ok me doy una ducha me cambio y un desayuno rápido.**

**Ran:-cantando- VAMOS AMU-CHAN VAMOS!**

**Suu: apurate amu-chan -desu**

**Amu: okey okey! ****ya para de cantar Ran!**

**Miki: grosera ¬¬**

**Cuando ya iva en camino a la escuela iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, ya estaba en la colima caminado y vi mi reloj y faltaban aun unos 10 minutos wii si llegue a tiempo/NOTA: Las charas iban a un lado de Amu/**

**Ran: wow amu-chan llego a tiempo**

**Suu: eso es sorprendente, siempre llega tarde-desu**

**Miki: si es impresionante **

**En la salida /EN EL JARDIN REAL/**

**Me dijeron las chicas (Rima y Yaya) me dijeron que fuera al jardín al terminar la escuela fui y los chicos me habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa de despedida aunque tadase se veia un poco triste y con enojo , ahí estaban Rima Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukaii y mis amigos de la clase.**

**Amu: sugoi!**

**Kukai: a ver Joker... no te vas a ir sin un entrenamiento especial :)**

**Amu: NO, ESPERA QUE?**

**Kukaii me llevo por toda la escuela no me gusta que haga eso pero es divertido y lo tengo que disfrutar ya que es mi último "entrenamiento especial" después de eso fuimos de nuevo al jardín y estaban todos pasándola muy bien hasta el momento en tenía que decirles que me iba hoy porque ellos creían que me iba el viernes...**

**Cuando los chicos de la clase se marcharon aproveché para decirles la noticia.**

**Amu: am... minna**

**Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukaii & Tadese: Que pasa amu-al unisolo-**

**Amu: mañana ya no vendré a la escuela...**

**Yaya: porque amu-chi?**

**Amu: Porque el papeleo del cambio de escuela fue mas rápido de lo esperado y me cambiare ya mañana...**

**Nagihiko: amu-chan no te preocupes iremos a visitarte seguido y te invitaremos a salir y todo eso para que nunca nos olvides ... -sonrie- **

**Amu: minna...**

**Comencé a llorar y Nagi me abrazo y sentí a todos que hacían lo mismo**

**-con las charas-**

**Ran: y pues creo que este es el adiós **

**Suu: los extrañare mucho-desu**

**Miki: si Suu y tambien es muy triste...**

**Ran/Miki/Suu: ahh-desanimadas-**

**Rhythm: no se preocupen como dijo Nagi las visitaremos y sentiremos su buena vibra-empuñando su mano y con el pulgar arriba-**

**Miki: creo que es el adiós **

**Pepe: NO ME GUSTAN LAS DESPEDIDAS!-llorando y haciendo berrinche en el suelo-**

**Kussu Kussu: A MI TAMPOCO-igual que pepe-  
Kiseki: siempre las recordare mis queridas súbditas**

**Amu: Ran Miki Suu creo que nos vamos se nos hace tarde despídanse de todos-mientras se acerca a ellas para despedirse de los charas-**

**Todos(charas):Las vamos a extrañar... :(  
Amu: Sayonara minna!-con una pequeña ronrisa-**

**Ya estaba llegando a mi casa, cuando entre estaba mi madre sirviendo la cena. Yo subí y me cambie de ropa y me puse esto:** dia_normal/set?id=59183570#stream_box

**Pero ya tengo que usar tacones ya que mama dice que soy ya una señorita .**

**Baje a comer y mi madre me dijo que empacara mis cosas y hasi lo hise fui a empacar mis cosas toda mi ropa, zapatos etc.**

**Me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir pero paso por mi mente todo lo que iba a dejar mis amigos incluso familia. AHH! mejor dejo de pensar en eso y duermo...**

**CAPITULO 16**

**Capitulo anterior**

**Amu: Ran Miki Suu creo que nos vamos se nos hace tarde despídanse de todos-mientras se acerca a ellas para despedirse de los charas-**

**Todos(charas):Las vamos a extrañar... :(  
Amu: Sayonara minna!-con una pequeña ronrisa-**

**Ya estaba llegando a mi casa, cuando entre estaba mi madre sirviendo la cena. Yo subí y me cambie de ropa y me puse esto:** dia_normal/set?id=59183570#stream_box

**Pero ya tengo que usar tacones ya que mama dice que soy ya una señorita .**

**Baje a comer y mi madre me dijo que empacara mis cosas y hasi lo hise fui a empacar mis cosas toda mi ropa, zapatos etc.**

**Me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir pero paso por mi mente todo lo que iba a dejar mis amigos incluso familia. AHH! mejor dejo de pensar en eso y duermo...**

**Capitulo 16**

**Amu pov**

**Genial no tenia clases pero ya me iba ashh. Tomé mis cosas y las coloqué en la entrada y fui directo a desayunar**

**Mama: amu mi querida amu ya se va ya es toda una mujercita :'D**

**Amu: mama no es como si ya me fuera a casar ¬¬**

**Mama: ya lo sé pero es que ya no te veré en un tiempo querida Amu **

**Amu: mama si me veras :D -susurrando-solo que no muy a menudo**

**Mama: bueno ya casi es hora para que te deje en la casa de los Tsukiyomi te dejaría allá al medio día ahora ve y cámbiate quiero que estés muy elegante ok?**

**Amu: si mama bueno me boy **

**mama: ok amu**

**Fui y me puse esto: cgi/set?.locale=es&id=59556055**

**Mama: ayyy pero que linda estas**

**Amu: mama no es para tanto ¬¬**

**Mama: bueno apresurate porque se nos hace tarde **

**Amu: Ok ok-tomando la maleta- vamonos!**

**Nos dirijimos de nuevo a la casa de los Tsukiyomi pero esta vez iba mas nerviosa pero no se porque en fin llegamos y Utau salio corriendo en pijamas y me abrazo**

**Utau: amu amu que bueno que estas aqui**

**pensamiento de amu **

***QUE RAYOS LE PASA NUNCA HABIA ESTADO QUE LE PASA?***

**fin del pensamiento de amu**

**Amu: hola Utau como estas?**

**Utau: rapido a la casa!**

**Amu: que?**

**Y Utau me jalo del brazo y los mayordomos tomeron mi maleta mientras yo seguia a Uatu y se iva mi mama. Adios madre...**

**Ikuto pov**

**Humm llego Amu que linda se ve con ese vestido... la fastidiare :3**

**Baje de mi cuarto y me encontre a amu y utau **

**H-hola-me dijo amu un poco apenada**

**Hola... pecho plano ¬w¬ **

**Amu se sonrojo y coloco sus manos en su pecho*no mal piensen entre el cuello y pecho***

**Ya déjala en paz Ikuto apenas llego y tu ya fastidiando-mirada asesina**

**Ok ok me rindo **

**Bueno Amu me tengo que cambiar pero que ikuto te enseñe la casa si?-dijo Utau mientras subia las escaleras-**

**Ajá... **

**La tome del brazo y fuimos al patio de atrás donde estaba la piscina**

**Ikuto: oye amu**

**Amu: que quieres ¬¬**

**La cargue y la tumbe a la piscina xD**

**Amu: tonto!**

**Ikuto-muerto de la risa- jajajajajajajjajajajajajjaja j**

**Amu: ayudame a salir almenos infantil**

**Ikuto: ok**

**le extendi mi mano para que saliera de ahi pero me hizo una jugarreta y me tumbo ala piscina tambien T.T**

**Amu: jajajja bobo como no la viste venir jajajaj**

**Ikuto: conque asi nos llebamos**

**Le comenze a aventar agua y ella hiso lo mismo fue divertido hasta que...**

**CAPITULO 17**

**Capitulo anterior**

**Ikuto: oye amu**

**Amu: que quieres ¬¬**

**La cargue y la tumbe a la piscina xD**

**Amu: tonto!**

**Ikuto-muerto de la risa- jajajajajajajjajajajajajjaja j**

**Amu: ayudame a salir almenos infantil**

**Ikuto: ok**

**le extendi mi mano para que saliera de ahi pero me hizo una jugarreta y me tumbo ala piscina tambien T.T**

**Amu: jajajja bobo como no la viste venir jajajaj**

**Ikuto: conque asi nos llebamos**

**Le comenze a aventar agua y ella hiso lo mismo fue divertido hasta que...**

**CAPITULO 17**

**Ikuto pov**

**Hasta que accidentalmente se le comenzo a bajar el vestido a Amu por que la tela comenzó a absorber el agua yo solo pare de aventarle el agua y esta se percato de su "accidente", se sonrojo y se cubrio el pecho con las manos e intento salir de la piscina. Yo obio no la deje salir -w- (N/A: que malo es Ikuto, pero aun asi lo amo **** ) ****ya cuando estaba a punto de salir la tome de la cintura y la lleve conmigo haste el fondo de la piscina **

**Amu: Ikuto BAKA ME AGH ESTOY AGH AHOGANDO AGH !**

**Ikuto:Ok ok ya pues me rindo salgamos.**

**Amu: ok **

**La saque del agua y nos fuimos ella temblaba como un perrito Chihuahua xD jejej**

**Amu: y´-ya m-me qui-qui-qui-qui-qui-quiero ir a cambiarrrr-temblando-**

**Ikuto: ok**

**Nos fuimos ala casa y mi madre me pidio explicación de porque estabamos mojados y yo le dije todo jeje no me paso nada que es lo bueno._. ... llegamos a su cuarto y me corrió (ya quela habia seguido hasta adentro xD) se metio a bañar y yo hise lo mismo despues de salir de bañarme (N/A: *_*) la espere y salio muy hermosa ... siento mi cara caliente QUE ENDEMONIADOS RAYOS ME PASA!?**

**CAPITULO 18**

**Normal pov**

**Mientras que el peli azul miraba a su amada vestida asi:** ** cgi/set?id=61788022&.locale=es **

**Esta se percato de su mirada y lo siguiente que hiso fue a golpearle la cabeza y el peliazul se enojo con ella y comenzaron a discutir hasta que llego la rubia (Utau) y arrastro (literalmente) a Amu dejando a Ikuto solo xD**

**La rubia estaba vestida asi:** ** cgi/set?id=61788735&.locale=es **

**Se marcho junto con Amu a la piscina, era el lugar que mas le gustaba a la rubia...**

**Uatu: amu tienes traje de baño?**

**Amu: -.-U amm etto no **

**Utau: VAMOS A COMPRAR UNO SI?-dijo muy feliz-**

**Amu: amm etto ... si , pero no lo voy a usar hoy cierto?**

**Uatu: no hoy no pero en una semana si :D**

**Amu: porque**

**Uatu: es que en una semana sera la bienvenida para los de nuevo ingreso y sera en Resort*Hotel donde hay albercas y parque de diversiones etc.* e ire y y me gustaria que me acompañaras...**

**Amu: mmm esta bien **

**Uatu: sii**

**Amu:Pero-interrumpio- tendras que cuidar muy bien de mi - dijo sarcasticamente la pelirosa**

**Uatu: estabien :D**

**Despues de su conversación se fueron juntas a la Plaza para comprar el traje de baño, sin saber que alguien las espiaba a lo lejos...**

**-EN LA PLAZA-**

**Uatu: este te queda perfecto!**

**Amu: mm no lo se yo creo que no.. :/**

**La pelirosa usaba un bikini *el de 2 piezas* el top color blanco con puntos rosas pastel y la parte inferior rosa con puntos blancos ( asi: . /imgres?um=1&hl=es-419&sa=N&biw=1600&bih=740&tbm=isch&tbnid=ffvwQFtAelutoM:&imgrefurl= 2012_05_01_ &docid=xEfvIUdPVOI5yM&imgurl= . /-6W81Kdegvrc/T7j4IA8w9AI/AAAAAAAAA7Y/wTScdpFU7Jk/s400/IMG_ &w=253&h=400&ei=JFCUUOGbHKrCigK2iYDAAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=406&vpy=111&dur=7531&hovh=282&hovw=178&tx=118&ty=191&sig=101818694744483886485&page=1&tbnh=145&tbnw=89&start=0&ndsp=41&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:72) y se miraba una y otra ves en el espejo, se podia observar que ya no era una niña, o una "pecho plano" como decia el peli azul y otros.**

**Uatu: si ese es amu! ese te queda perfecto!**

**Amu: bueno si tu lo dices tu eres una genio en esto asi que este :D  
Utau: si ahora tu ayúdame a escoger el mío **

**Amu: ok, pero dejame quitarme el taje ok?**

**Uatu si te espero mientras yo elijo las opciones**

**Amu: si**

**Mientras la pelirosa se cambiaba de ropa se comenzo a escuchar una cansion que le encantaba a la pelirosa *Hatsune Miku & Gumi-Matryoshka= watch?v=cVP-Lcpfn38&feature=related***

**1 2 3 4‼**

kangae sugi no messeeji  
dare ni todoku kamo shiranaide  
kitto watashi wa itsu demo sou  
tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika

zutsuu ga utau pakkeeji  
itsu made tatte mo hari wa yo-ji  
dare mo oshiete kurenai de  
sekai wa sakasa ni mawari dasu

aa, waresou da  
kioku mo zenbu nage dashite  
aa, shiritai na  
fukaku made  


**Amu: are?-sale del provador- esa cansion yo la conoco...**

**-ano ne, motto ippai matte choudai  
karinka? marinka? gen wo hajiite  
konna kanjou dou shiyou ka?  
chotto oshiete kurenai ka?**

kando ryoukou 524  
furoito? keroido? ken wo tataite  
zenbu zenbu waratchaou ze  
sassato odore yo baka damari-  


******Amu:** -**comienza a cantar amu- tende youchi na te wo tatakou  
wazato kurutta choushi de hora  
kitto watashi wa dou demo ii  
sekai no ondo ga tokete iku -comienza a cantar mas fuerte-  
anata to watashi de rendeszvous?  
rendeszvous? rendezvous? (rendezvous= cita)**

**xXx: si claro, si es solo nosotros dos **

**Amu: nani?-sorprendida**

**...**

**Les gusto?  
Espero que si :3**

**Jazmin***

**capitulo 19**

**Amu pov**

**Amu: NAGIHIKO! (N/A: haha creyeron que era Ikuto verdad? ¬ w ¬ HA! PUES NO LO ES! que mala soy :3) Espera... que haces en un lugar asi?!**

**Nagihiko: vine a acompañar a mi prima, nos iremos unos dias a las aguas termales -.-U (N/A: que envidia) y me obligo a acompañarla.**

**Amu: ohh cambiando de tema como estan todos?**

**Nagihiko: pues muy bien y tu ? te gusta en donde estas?**

**Amu: pues no me quejo...**

**Utau: amu! mira! oh hola Nagihiko!**

**Nagihiko: Hola Utau**

**Utau salio con un traje de baño asi . /imgres?hl=es-419&biw=1600&bih=740&tbm=isch&tbnid=b-CRxl9rouMCrM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=tUYD76SGq7a4mM&imgurl= . %253Fw%253D651%2526img% &w=650&h=831&ei=XNaVUJjKDKvLigKN-oGoCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=509&vpy=228&dur=3288&hovh=254&hovw=198&tx=151&ty=183&sig=101818694744483886485&page=1&tbnh=147&tbnw=114&start=0&ndsp=37&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:20,i:154**

**Cuando..**

**xXx: UTAU TU NO SALDRAS CON ESO!**

**Utau: porque no?!**

**xXx: por que eres mi hermana y no dejare que unos babosos se quieran propasar contigo..**

**Amu: awww que lindo un hermano mayor peliando con su hermana menor por su bien estar awww Ikuto no conosia esa parte de ti ****w**

**Ikuto: Calla Amu! Utau quitate eso!**

**Utau: aww lo are solo porque es la primera ves que te preocupas por mi kyaaaa! - entra al probador-**

**Nagihiko: bueno Amu yo me boy mi prima ya me habla y aun queda en pie lo de la Rendezvous?.**

**Amu: si claro que si Nagi**

**Nagihiko: bueno adios amu! -besa a amu en la mejilla-**

**Amu: o-ok sayonana Nagi -sonrojada-**

**Ikuto: Y tu tampoco saldras asi con ese traje de baño... me oiste**

**Amu: porque si tu no eres mi hermano mayor para decirme eso :p**

**Ikuto: no pero aun asi no iras con eso... - va y se sienta en un sillon- **

**Amu: hum *bufo*-se sienta a un lado de ikuto-**

**Utau pov**

**Utau: ahora este si?**

**Ahora sali asi : . /imgres?hl=es-419&biw=1600&bih=740&tbm=isch&tbnid=kd-tbHguhobDGM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=BEfIJesFxNnivM&imgurl= . /-HCcly-8ZYgM/Tg5Tzo9f06I/AAAAAAAAGi8/zj7xzI1EZpU/s1600/maaji_swimwear_ &w=550&h=780&ei=LNiVULDEB8GmigKN5IDIBg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=490&sig=101818694744483886485&page=2&tbnh=145&tbnw=102&start=37&ndsp=52&ved=1t:429,r:58,s:20,i:367&tx=71&ty=113**

**Ikuto: nop **

**Utau: ahora?**

**Sali asi:** ** . /imgres?start=230&hl=es-419&biw=1600&bih=740&tbm=isch&tbnid=UotZ1W2OD1toiM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=0seQuBAh5ea2uM&imgurl= . &w=472&h=368&ei=gtiVUMmwDq_liwLP4YHoCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=882&vpy=406&dur=841&hovh=198&hovw=254&tx=178&ty=122&sig=101818694744483886485&page=6&tbnh=143&tbnw=195&ndsp=46&ved=1t:429,r:72,s:200,i:220**

**Ikuto: nop ¬¬**

**Amu: ahh ya basta mejor yo eligo uno ahora ¬¬**

**Utau :ok**

**espere a Amu y me trajo uno que ami me gusto mucho pero no se si a Oni-tan le guste ¬¬**

**Utau: ahora?**

**Sali asi: . /imgres?start=381&hl=es-419&sa=X&biw=1600&bih=740&tbm=isch&tbnid=EqrbZ5MTwKCbfM:&imgrefurl= /coleccion-de-bano-victorias-secret-2012/&docid=-ML6DXg3pEzftM&imgurl= &w=656&h=365&ei=b9mVUJywBYTKiwKCqoD4Aw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1212&vpy=460&dur=3410&hovh=167&hovw=301&tx=156&ty=109&sig=101818694744483886485&page=9&tbnh=112&tbnw=203&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:95,s:300,i:289 (N/A: el segundo el azulito)**

**Ikuto: humm es un opción **

**Amu: no no no ese sera el que nos llebemos **

**Uatu: si!**

**Ikuto: ahora faltas tu Amu..**

**Amu: no yo ya tengo uno**

**Ikuto: busca uno que yo apruebe ¬ w ¬**

**Amu: no**

**Ikuto: si**

**no**

**si**

**no**

**si**

**no!**

**Uatu: -enojada- SOLO HAZLO Y YA!**

**Amu: o-ok -asustada y entra al probador-**

**Yo me fui a quitar el traje de baño y amu buscaba uno yo se porque tambien ikuto hace eso con amu... se nota que si la ama de verdad :'3**

**Amu: este? ¬¬ -sale del probador- ( . /imgres?hl=es-419&sa=X&biw=1600&bih=740&tbm=isch&tbnid=_VLY3B6qe15BeM:&imgrefurl= . %3Fcp-documentid%3D27233895%26page%3D6&docid=dzBK95Q9nKY0XM&imgurl= . &w=362&h=498&ei=P9mVUMCkMcn5iwKqzIGQBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=708&vpy=190&dur=561&hovh=263&hovw=191&tx=111&ty=134&sig=101818694744483886485&page=1&tbnh=132&tbnw=94&start=0&ndsp=40&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:20,i:142)**

**Ikuto: no u,u -amu entra al probador-**

**Amu: este?! -sale del probador-( . /imgres?start=90&hl=es-419&sa=X&biw=1600&bih=740&tbm=isch&tbnid=KP3Fo3UD2NBBjM:&imgrefurl= . /trajes-de-bano-victoria-secret/&docid=pwurKlq46Uu-0M&imgurl= . %253Fsrc% .production. . %2526w%253D220%2526zc%253D1&w=220&h=296&ei=HtuVUJ3fNMfoigKKo4CADg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=690&vpy=387&dur=381&hovh=236&hovw=176&tx=113&ty=134&sig=101818694744483886485&page=3&tbnh=134&tbnw=96&ndsp=50&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:100,i:13)**

**Ikuto: nop**

**Amu: este sera el ultimo que me pruebe si no te gusta me ire con el que mas me agrade a mi!-de nuevo al probador- y este... -sale del probador- ami me encanta!**

**( . /imgres?hl=es-419&biw=1600&bih=740&tbm=isch&tbnid=zgV6L0WEv7FPHM:&imgrefurl= . /pictures/pawpaw-moda-trajes-de-bano-y-sandalias-iid-432491058&docid=g9xFZN87RWVd5M&imgurl= . /ui/11/18/58/1346266183_432491058_ &w=315&h=419&ei=adyVUInsIKnBiwL8toGgDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=781&vpy=127&dur=424&hovh=259&hovw=195&tx=138&ty=143&sig=101818694744483886485&page=1&tbnh=154&tbnw=116&start=0&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:75)**

**Ikuto: este si lo apruebo **

**Utau: alfin! ahora a pagarlos antes de que se arrepienta! corre amu!**

**Amu: espera no me lo he quitado!**

**Utau: oh cierto gomen -.-U... oh Ikuto tu iras?**

**Ikuto: claro, y espero verlas con ese traje de baño y no otro ehh**

**Utau y Amu: Si papa! xD **

**Amu: bueno me cambio rapido para ya irnos-entra al probador-**

**Uatu: vamos Ikuto ve a buscar tu tambien un traje de baño**

**Ikuto: si eso creo...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::...**

**Les gusto?**

**Jazmin***


End file.
